


Blame the Jacket

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blowjobs, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Frottage, Getting Dirty in the Institute, Hiding in Plain Sight, M/M, Magical Bondage, Magnus' Red Jacket, Makeouts, Riding, SO MUCH TEASING, Teasing, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: It's the jacket.No, it's the man wearing the jacket.It's...fuck, it's both.  It's definitely both.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Cassandra Clare, not me! 
> 
> So the absolutely incredible artist [lamalefix](https://lamalefix.tumblr.com/) did this amazing art piece of that RED JACKET THAT DESTROYS US ALL EVERY TIME WE SEE IT [HERE](https://lamalefix.tumblr.com/post/186871351569/tap-on-it-for-better-quality-tried-something) and man, how was I supposed to resist a picture like that? 
> 
> Here's a hint. I wasn't. 
> 
> (Also, to give the artist further props? THAT WAS DONE ON A PHONE. Just saying. Stupid levels of talent, go follow them!!)

The problem was…the jacket. 

  
Okay, no, the problem was the man wearing the jacket. 

  
The _actual_ problem was…was…

  
“Alexander?” 

  
Alec snapped to attention, ignoring the knowing look from his boyfriend, fighting down the urge to blush. Damn jacket. And matching makeup. Including lip gloss. Made Magnus look all the more kissable. It was all a problem. All of it. 

  
Alec cleared his throat. “Where were we?” 

  
“You mean before or after you nearly started drooling?” Izzy asked, pulling up a map of Broad street. 

  
Alec gave his sister a look and focused on the map. “What are we looking at?” 

  
“Wraiths,” Izzy said grimly. “We think there’s a rift, that’s why we called Magnus in.” 

  
Alec glanced over at his boyfriend again and bit down a groan. Bastard had crossed his arms, because he knew how good that made him look. Their eyes met and he gave a nod. He cleared his throat. 

  
“All right, I want a containment unit out there with us, and ensure they’re helping to establish a perimeter to get the mundanes the hell out of our way,” Alec ordered. 

  
He turned his attention to Izzy, Jace and Clary, giving them a nod. “Suit up. Clary, you and Izzy are on tracking duty. Jace, you’re with me.” 

  
Jace grinned. “Only way for it to be. You know this is your show and Magnus’, Alec.” 

  
Alec nodded and grinned back at his parabatai. “We’ll bring it down.” He turned his attention to the broader group and found them all watching. “What are you doing standing around? Move!” 

  
Everyone jumped into a flurry of motion and Alec looked back down at the map, spinning it with a quick twirl of his fingers. Thankfully, the wraiths were hovering, they’d enough time to get there and-

  
“Have I mentioned how much I _love_ hearing you in shadowhunter mode?” Magnus asked, keeping his voice low as he pretended to stand close to Alexander so he could examine the map as well. 

  
Alec shivered and sucked in a hard breath, glancing over at Magnus. “Maybe a time or two,” he allowed. 

  
“Mmm,” Magnus hummed. “You barking orders like that does things to me, Alexander.” 

  
Alec bit down on his lower lip hard enough to taste blood and managed not to groan, but only barely. “_Magnus_.” 

  
Magnus glanced over, his eyes flashing gold, a smug smile on his lips. “We have what, five minutes?” 

  
“Not enough,” Alec growled. 

  
“I don’t know,” Magnus whispered. “How desperate are you?” 

  
Too damn desperate was the answer. Alec glanced around and met Magnus’ eyes. “**Glamour**,” he ordered. This time he saw Magnus shiver, his eyes flickering to slits and staying there as the air shimmered around them. He kept up the grin and pushed Magnus to the far side of Ops, behind a column, barely enough for privacy, but it’d do. 

  
Their lips slammed together and Alec fought a groan, his fingers tugging at the shirt under that damn jacket. Magnus arched into him and it was easy to press him tighter against the wall, kissing him harder and needier. 

  
When Alec let their lips fall apart, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alexander’s shoulders, tugging at his shoulders, pulling his shirt enough to expose some of his bare skin. “Is it the jacket?” he asked, managing a laugh. 

  
Alec shifted until he could slide a leg between Magnus’, devouring the sight of him greedily as he gasped, his head falling back to rest against the wall. “No,” he whispered, grinding against Magnus’ hip, biting down a whine. “It’s, it’s you _and_ the damn jacket.” 

  
Magnus pulled Alexander into another kiss, devouring him, grinding against him in a slow rhythm until they had to break apart for air again. “I’ll make sure to wear it more often.” 

  
Alec’s hips stuttered and he gasped, shivering. “I don’t think I can survive you wearing it more often.” 

  
“Hmm,” Magnus managed, biting down a curse when Alec did an especially nice wiggle of his hips. “Wouldn’t want you dying on me.” 

  
“Do you know what I want?” Alec whispered. “I want you on _our_ bed, spread out on _our_ sheets, wearing nothing but that jacket while I fuck you.” 

  
Magnus groaned, shuddering. “_Tease_,” he growled. 

  
Alec managed a laugh, even as he rocked his hips forward again, grinding against Magnus, just to watch his pupils dilate. “As you so often like to remind me, I’m only a tease if I don’t put out.” 

  
“Alexander, please,” Magnus licked his lips and stared up at him. “Don’t tease.” 

  
“We don’t have enough time,” Alec reminded him, kissing him again, devouring Magnus, pushing him against the wall, his fingers sliding into Magnus’ hair, pulling him in closer, kissing him harder and deeper until he couldn’t feel where he stopped and Magnus began. 

  
“I’ve created a monster,” Magnus whispered against Alexander’s lips, leaning up to steal another kiss, his fingers sliding into Alexander’s hair, tugging him in closer. 

  
Alec grinned. “Stop sounding so damn pleased about it.” 

  
The sound of activity was gathering around them again in Ops and Magnus fought down the urge to growl in frustration, even as Alexander pulled him in close again.

  
“When I get you home,” Alec panted against Magnus’ lips, giving another pointed roll of his hips to see Magnus gasp. “Gonna finish what I started. Will be so damn desperate for you, won’t even be able to strip you all the way, before I get my mouth on you,” he teased, biting his lip as Magnus pressed his fingers even tighter into his shoulders, clinging to him. 

  
“_Alexander_…” Magnus whined. 

  
Alec managed a grin, pressing a quick kiss to Magnus’ jaw. “Gonna be so desperate for you, might even come while blowing you.” 

  
“_Fuck_,” Magnus whispered, slamming his eyes shut. 

  
“Alec, Magnus! Come on, love birds, we need to go!” Izzy called out. The corner of the room rippled suspiciously and she fought down a grin. She turned and kept people moving. 

  
Alec groaned and pressed his face to Magnus’ neck. “Later. Fuck, _later_.” He forced himself to take a step back and rolled his shoulders. “Let’s go.” 

  
“Well, you know what I’ll be thinking about the whole time, darling,” Magnus said, his voice light as he walked out of the glamoured corner, his hair a mess, his clothes mussed and his lips a little swollen. 

  
Alec gave himself another thirty seconds before he followed, ignoring the knowing look from Izzy. “Don’t even think about it.” 

  
“Alec…” 

  
“Don’t even think about it, or I will tell Clary about the time I found you in bed, with Meliorn, sleeping through an alarm,” Alec said, pointing at her. 

  
Izzy pouted. “That’s not playing fair.” 

  
Alec grinned at her and slipped on his quiver, his bow materializing into his hand in a shower of sparks. “I don’t play fair, Izzy. You know that.” His gaze caught on Magnus, creating a portal for them, his jacket stretched across his shoulders and groaned. 

  
Izzy snorted a laugh behind her hand. “You really like that jacket, don’t you?” 

  
Alec gave her a side-eye. “Maybe,” he allowed. “More the person wearing it.” 

  
“Ugh, you’re ridiculous. Your sap is going to be contagious!” 

  
Alec rolled his eyes and followed her towards the portal, meeting Magnus’ eyes. They were hot with promise and he shivered. They’d need to take care of this quickly. _Very_ quickly. 

  
“After you, Alexander.” 

  
The words were a purr and dammit, Alec was going to make Magnus pay for that. In a way they would both thoroughly enjoy, of course. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone say they wanted a sequel to this? No? 
> 
> WELL GUESS WHAT YOU GET A SEQUEL ANYWAYS!!

  
After the last of the wraiths are dead, and the cleanup crew was in place, Alec couldn’t help sneaking a look over to Magnus, who was focusing on closing the rift, magic dancing around his fingertips as he focused. 

  
Alec sighed and  _ stared. _ That damn jacket. The jacket, the way it pulled tight across his shoulders as he moved, and the sure, steady movements of Magnus’ hands, the concentration on his face. 

  
“You stare any harder and I’m pretty sure you aren’t going to make it back to the loft,” Izzy teased, bumping her hip against her brother. 

  
Alec turned to glare at her before bringing his attention to Magnus. The warlock finished sealing the rift with a wave of his hands, and Magnus turned around to look directly at  _ him.  _ He swallowed and bit down a groan, every bit of that gaze filled with promise, with all of the things they had said earlier. 

  
Izzy snorted. “Get the hell out of here.” 

  
Alec broke Magnus’ gaze and stared at Izzy. “What?” 

  
Izzy gave him a shove with her shoulder, pushing him towards Magnus. “You honestly telling me you’re going to get any work done knowing he’s home waiting for you?” 

  
Alec swallowed and glanced at Magnus again, finding him waiting with a raised eyebrow. 

  
“Alec,” Izzy ordered, nudging him again. “You’ve covered for me. Let me pay it back. Go. I’ve got things.” 

  
Alec grinned and took a step towards Magnus, glancing back at her. “I’ll be back to file my report, uh, later?” 

  
Izzy laughed and shook her head.  _ “Much _ later if the look in Magnus’ eye is any indication.” 

  
A thrill shot through him and Alec walked as quickly as he could towards Magnus without making it seem like he was rushing. He stopped in front of Magnus and forced himself to take a deep breath. 

  
Magnus raised both his eyebrows. “Everything all right?” 

“Yeah,” Alec nodded, anticipation thrumming through him. He wanted to get home and, and, do everything, but he needed to focus. “You feeling all right after closing the Rift?” 

  
“Yes, though I am, ah, rather anxious to get home,” Magnus drawled, his eyes taking a lazy tour up Alexander’s body and back to his face. 

  
Alec’s mouth went dry and he bit down a groan, taking a closer step towards Magnus. “Remember, uh,” he cleared his throat, glancing around before smiling. “Remember what I said earlier?” 

  
A smirk curled up Magnus’ mouth and he grinned, flicking some dust off the jacket, just to watch Alec’s eyes follow the movement. “Which part?” 

  
“That I’m only a tease if I don’t put out?” Alec offered, keeping as straight a face as he could manage, watching the way Magnus’ eyes flared gold for the briefest of moments before they were hidden behind the glamour again. 

  
Magnus hummed, his eyes glinting. “I do seem to remember you making a statement of that sort, yes.” 

  
“Well,” Alec said, taking a final step until they were almost pressed together, licking his lips. “I think it’s time I made good on that.” 

  
A shiver worked its way up and down his spine and Magnus tilted his head, dropping his eyes to Alexander’s lips before meeting his eyes again. “You won’t be missed?” 

  
“It’s a funny thing,” Alec whispered. “Years of covering for Jace and Izzy, and now I get my turn.” 

  
Magnus gave a delighted laugh and reached out to tug Alexander into a brief kiss. “Then it’s a good thing I didn’t use all my energy.” Creating a portal was the work of a moment later, and Magnus shoved the both of them through, his fingers already starting to undo Alexander’s belt. 

  
Alec growled and knocked Magnus’ hand away from his belt, reaching out to run his fingers over the embroidery in the jacket reverently. “Where did you get this?” 

  
“You want to talk about my fashion choices now?” Magnus grumbled. 

  
Alec shrugged helplessly and gave the lapels of the jacket a tug. “I really, really like the jacket,” he mumbled, looking down at it. 

  
Magnus snorted. “I hadn’t noticed.” He took pity on the pout from Alexander and rolled his eyes. “Milan. At least...three years ago now.” 

  
“It suits you,” Alec said. “I mean, not that you other clothes don’t, this is just-“ 

  
Magnus laughed and pressed a finger against Alec’s lips. “Where’s all that confidence from earlier, hm?” 

  
Alec’s eyes darkened and he nipped at the pad of Magnus’ finger with his teeth. “Wasn’t sure if you actually wanted-“ 

  
“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Magnus growled, yanking Alec in closer. “If you tell me you are not going to follow through on all of that teasing…” 

  
Alec didn’t bother letting Magnus finish the threat, since it seemed the best way to approach things was to kiss him absolutely breathless, pushing him back against the wall. Especially when Magnus gave a pleased groan against his lips, tugging him in and holding him tighter. 

  
Magnus let his head fall back against the wall and took a second to catch his breath, gasping as Alec’s lips were immediately on his neck, leaving mark after mark, working down towards his collarbone. “Alexander.” 

  
“_Patience_,” Alec growled, dropping his hands to Magnus’ thighs before he lifted him up, pulling Magnus away from the wall and towards the bedroom. Magnus gave a delighted laugh into their next kiss and Alec couldn’t help smiling. Depositing Magnus at the end of the bed left him with a dilemma. Normally, he would proceed with stripping Magnus as quickly as he could get away with. But…

  
Magnus raised an eyebrow as Alec stared at him, his eyes flitting all over his outfit, almost like he didn’t know where to start. “And here I thought you’d mastered the art of stripping me weeks ago.” 

  
Alec flushed and gave Magnus an annoyed glare as his eyes fell to the jacket again. “Normally, I’d start with, the jacket but…” 

  
“But you really like this jacket,” Magnus supplied with an amused grin, taking in the helplessly adoring face from Alexander before he gave an overlarge fake sigh. “Let me help things along.” With a quick wave of his fingers, he was left sitting at the end of the bed in his jacket...and nothing else. He raised both of his eyebrows and smirked. “Better?” 

  
Alec’s mouth went dry and he fought a groan, his whole body shuddering as he raked his eyes over Magnus, unable to look away from him. “Fuck,” he swore. He licked his lips and reached out to trail his fingers along the collar of the jacket, to the bare skin beneath. 

  
Magnus gave a pleased hum, studying Alec beneath his eyelashes, unable to keep from staring at the lust-blown eyes that Alexander was staring at him with. “Like what you see?” 

  
Alec huffed and gave Magnus an impatient look. “Now who is digging for compliments?” 

  
Magnus laughed, his eyes glinting. “I really want to know what it is about the jacket that does it for you. I have a rather extensive wardrobe, and I plan to find all of your favorite pieces.” 

  
Licking his lips, Alec considered and looked back up at Magnus. “It’s less flashy, but just as detailed as your other clothes. I like that.” 

  
"Do you?" Magnus purred, licking his lips as he moved up the bed, reclining against golden pillows. "Well, why don't you get down here and show me just how much you like it, hmm?" 

  
"Yeah," Alec agreed, kneeling on the bed between Magnus' legs, staring up at the picture he made. "You're beautiful." 

  
"Darling," Magnus managed, groaning as Alec's hands slid up his thighs, spreading them wider. "I'm already in bed, you don't need to sweet talk me." 

Alec leaned over, pressing a kiss to Magnus's stomach. "Don't pretend you don't love it," he teased, nipping at the skin there just to hear Magnus whine. 

  
"You've been teasing me all day," Magnus protested. "First, pinning me to the wall in Ops, Alexander, and then-" 

  
"Me?" Alec sputtered, looking up at Magnus. "You're, you're the one looking like, like..." he failed to come up with an appropriate comparison and swatted Magnus on the thigh when he started to laugh. "Stop that," he grumbled. 

  
"Alexander, you are ridiculous and I love you." 

  
"I love you too," Alec muttered, his eyes trailing up and over Magnus again. Humming, he let his fingers tease up Magnus' thighs, giving them a slow squeeze before repeating the touch, watching his boyfriend arch. 

  
Magnus groaned as Alec did nothing but tease him more, his fingertips moving across his skin. "Alexander..." 

  
Alec grinned and raised his eyebrows. "Yes?" 

  
"If you do not get a move on..." Magnus growled. "I am going to flip you over and take what I want." 

  
Alec paused, his hands stilling on Magnus' thighs. He gave himself a moment to imagine that, exactly what it would look and feel like and grinned, hot and dark, up at his boyfriend. "Would you? How?" 

  
Magnus lifted his head to stare at Alec incredulously and started to laugh. "You want me to-" 

  
"Yeah," Alec managed. "Tell me how, Magnus." 

  
Magnus shivered and licked his lips, trying to focus before he nodded. "Hmm. All right. I'd get you all hot and bothered first." 

  
"Well that's done," Alec teased, glancing down at Magnus and the way his eyes went hot and dark. 

  
"Oh no," Magnus shook his head. "No. You're nowhere near _bothered_ just yet. I want you mindless, I want you desperate, I don't want control, I want demanding and just the right edge of too hard." 

  
Alec shuddered, his mouth dropping open as he panted. "Yeah?" 

  
"Yes," Magnus promised him. "Then, after you were there, and I knew you were where I wanted you, I'd straddle you, still wearing your new favorite piece of clothing..." 

  
Alec groaned, his eyes slamming shut before he forced them open again, meeting Magnus' eyes that were shining gold at him. 

  
"Oh yes," Magnus said, reaching out to trail a fingertip along Alec's cheek. "Then, because I know you love watching me when you do it, I'd have you prep me, ride your fingers. I wouldn't let you do anything more than obey what I wanted. One finger, two, then three." 

  
"Magnus," Alec moaned, panting as he stared down at the warlock who was grinning, his eyes bright and demanding. 

  
Magnus nodded, cleared his throat and kept talking. "Then, and only then, when I thought that I was ready for you? I'd straddle you and ride you, wearing nothing but the jacket." 

  
Alec gasped, shuddering, fighting for control, because the image alone was enough to have his imagination running wild. 

  
"I'd make sure your hands were on my hips, because I want you fucking into me with everything you have, Alexander. I want to be pulled into every thrust, I want to see you wanting me, just as much as I want you," Magnus purred, licking his lips. Alec's eyes were glassy and dark and he grinned, well aware of just how much he was winding up his shadowhunter. 

  
"Because," Magnus drawled, continuing, just to see how far he could push Alec, to see how much he could get out of him. "As much as I love the picture you painted for me earlier, and I do love it, darling, make no mistake, I want that now. Are you going to let me have it?" 

  
Alec groaned, the reminder of what he'd said to Magnus, what he'd said he wanted to do to Magnus enough to have his skin feeling too tight for his body. Everything was too hot and on the verge of too much. "Yes," he promised, leaning down to suck a mark into Magnus' hips, yanking him down the bed just enough to make golden eyes flash at him. "But I get something first. You're not depriving me of getting my mouth on you." 

  
"Far be it," Magnus groaned as Alec's mouth suddenly closed around his cock, his head bobbing slowly up and down. "Far be it for me to ever deprive you of something you love, my darling." 

  
Alec pulled his mouth away long enough to smirk up at Magnus. "Why thank you," he drawled, before getting back to it. He loved doing this, ever since the very first time, and he loved, even more, how much Magnus loved it. 

  
"Ah, Alexander!" Magnus groaned, watching Alec's throat bob as he forced himself down, taking more of him in in a single go. "Pace yourself." 

  
Alec glared up at Magnus and tightened his fingers on Magnus' hips, his eyes falling to half-lidded as he lost himself in the steady rhythm of driving his boyfriend wild. Magnus was a creature of habit and there were certain things that he liked, certain things that he loved, and others that drove him completely _wild_. He pulled mouth away, savoring the brief shout of protest before he pressed a kiss to the tip, licking away the precome there. 

  
"Fuck," Magnus whispered, staring down at Alec, dropping his fingers to Alec's hair, giving it a firm tug like he knew his shadowhunter enjoyed. "Alexander, don't tease." 

  
Alec didn't bother to dignify that with a response as he licked lower, feeling Magnus shudder under him. It wasn't until the warlock was shivering and shouting that Alec lifted his mouth up again, licking his lips. "Enjoying yourself?" 

  
"Alexander," Magnus growled. 

  
Alec could hear the warning in that tone, and winked at Magnus, taking a deep breath to prepare himself before he lowered his mouth, swallowing Magnus' cock all the way down until he was almost choking on it. 

  
"Ah!" Magnus arched, his back bowing off the bed, one of his fingers scrambling for purchase as Alec swallowed around him. A sob caught in the back of his throat and he pulled on Alec's hair again, his entire body thrumming with pleasure. "Alexander, fuck, Alec, please..." 

  
Alec pulled off of Magnus with a hoarse chuckle and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, licking his lips as he stared down at the warlock. There was a fine sheen of sweat on Magnus now, his eyes were flashing gold, and the red in his jacket matched the flush slowly creeping up his neck and chest. Alec grinned in satisfaction. 

  
"You are going to pay for that," Magnus growled, surging up to flip Alec under him, kissing away the smug grin on Alec's face. "I am going to make you pay for that." He bit down on Alec's lower lip, swallowing his groan and kissed him again, snapping away Alec's clothes a moment later. 

  
"I, ah," Alec shuddered as Magnus' teeth sank into his neck, sucking a dark mark just under his deflect rune. "I look forward to it," he teased, tossing Magnus' words back at him. 

  
Magnus pulled back, staring down at Alec, who was still smirking at him. He narrowed his eyes and snapped again, getting himself ready in an instant, squirming at the feeling. He shifted and gave a slow grind against Alec. "I think I know just how I want to do it, too." 

  
Alec gasped, reaching down for Magnus' thighs, only to find his hands immobilized and then pinned to the bed, a soft blue glow surrounding his wrists. His eyes flew to Magnus' and the heat he found there was enough to have him fighting for control already. " _ Fuck _ ," he whispered. 

  
"Oh yes," Magnus purred, rocking back against Alec again. "I'm going to keep you right there, all laid out for my pleasure. I'm going to make you  _ watch _ , Alexander, as I use you for my own pleasure." His eyes twinkled, well-aware that they were both going to thoroughly enjoy what he was suggesting. 

  
"And then," Magnus continued, shifting back to position Alec properly before he slid back, watching Alec shout in surprise as he started to sink in. "Then, my darling, I am going to ride you until you can feel absolutely nothing but me." 

  
"Yes," Alec hissed, biting down on his lip, forcing his hips down to keep from rocking deeper into Magnus. He wouldn't hurt his boyfriend. No matter how many times Magnus did this bit of sex magic, there was still a bit of stretching he needed to work through. 

  
Magnus rolled his hips, the jacket pulling at his shoulders as he stretched up and over Alexander, pressing a kiss to his heart. "I'm giving you quite the view in this jacket, aren't I?" he teased, licking his lips. 

  
Alec nodded, not quite able to form the words he wanted when Magnus gave another determined roll of his hips. "Yes, fuck." 

  
"In fact," Magnus teased, his eyes bright, setting up a slow rhythm, designed to do nothing more than torment the both of them. "I bet that any time you see me in this jacket, this is going to be all that you think of, isn't it?" 

  
Alec whined, biting down on his lower lip until he could taste blood, his eyes devouring the sight of Magnus, cataloging every single detail as the warlock started to ride him. The flush on his chest was darker now, but it only accentuated the jacket clinging to him. He'd never be able to think of anything else with that jacket. 

  
Magnus chucked, giving Alec's skin a nip before he pushed himself upright again, glad when Alec pushed up with his hips into his the next thrust, making him shudder. "I'll have to wear it more often," he panted, his eyes drifting shut as he ground his hips down on the next thrust, making Alec shout under him. 

  
"I'll wear it to our Council meetings..." Magnus teased, biting down on his own lips as he started to move faster, working Alec up, shifting his hips just enough so Alec was pressing directly into his prostate, making him whine. "I'll wear it to the Institute..." he panted. "And all the while, you'll be thinking of me, like  _ this _ ." 

  
"Magnus," Alec growled, planting his heels in the bed, trying to get whatever leverage he could. "Magnus, fuck,  _ please _ ." 

  
Magnus laughed, throwing his head back as he rode Alec harder, his magic starting to cackle around them both, sparks jumping from his hands to where Alec's hands were bound the bed. It was heady, driving Alec wild like this with a fantasy. 

  
"Do you want something, shadowhunter?" Magnus purred, slowing his thrusts to nothing more than a gentle rocking motion, staring as Alec strained against the hold of his magic, his whole body protesting the slowdown. Alec was staring at him, chest heaving, eyes hot and wild and Magnus wanted to  _ wreck _ him. 

  
“Yes, want, fuck, don’t stop!” Alec whined, rocking his hips up again. 

  
Magnus slid his hands up Alec’s chest, stretching out over Alec, the edges of his jacket open and teasing them both. “Don’t stop, hm?” he teased. Alec gave another choked off noise below him and his arms flexed against the magic holding them in place. “You going to make me?” 

  
Alec stared at Magnus and growled, thrusting his hips up hard, just to watch Magnus lean back and arch, his mouth falling open. “Yes,” he grit out the word, repeating the motion with a quick roll of his hips. 

  
Magnus let his head fall back, “Yes, yes, yes,” he panted, holding himself suspended just over Alec’s hips, letting the other man do all the work, groaning long and low. He knew exactly what kind of a picture he was presenting, and he let Alec take, fucking into him hard with abandon. Only one thing could make it better for both of them and Magnus smirked, meeting Alec’s eyes as he wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking slowly. 

  
“Fuck,” Alec whined, the word punched out of him in a single, desperate breath. The image of Magnus in front of him was going to be seared into his memory for the rest of his life. Everything about Magnus, the way his hair was wild, his lips bitten red, eyes blazing gold, to the marks on his neck, the flush crawling up his chest, his thighs trembling, a hand around his cock, and then the fucking  _ jacket _ , accentuating all of it. 

  
“You’re  ** _mine_ ** ,” Alec growled, punctuating the word with a hard thrust up into Magnus, meeting his eyes, watching the gold brighten, the way it always did when Magnus was close. “And you might wear this to tease me,” he continued, panting as he Magnus’ hand speed up, both of them racing towards the edge now. 

  
Magnus bit down on his lip, releasing the magic on Alec’s wrists with a flick of his finger, gasping as Alec’s hands were on his hips an instant later, yanking him down and into the next roll of his hips. “Ah!” 

  
“But just think,” Alec panted. “Every time you wear it, you’re going to know this is all I’m thinking about, and wanting, and imaging.” 

  
Magnus groaned, his whole body shaking, hovering right on the edge as he moved with Alec, both of them desperate now. “ _ Alexander _ .” 

  
“And,” Alec gasped, tightening his hands on Magnus’ hips hard enough to bruise, grinding in hard, making the warlock shout, magic bleeding out of him in sparks. “That  _ this _ is what I’m going to do the second I get you alone.” 

  
Magnus slammed his eyes shut, his magic spiraling out of control with his orgasm, flooding the room with light and color, his whole body shaking as he came. 

  
Alec had only the briefest of seconds to memorize the image of Magnus losing control before magic was washing into him, the familiar warm touch enough to have him shuddering through an orgasm that left him tingling from head to toe, his arms wrapped firmly around his boyfriend as they panted together. 

  
Magnus nuzzled into Alec’s neck, chuckling as he waved his fingers and the jacket appeared on a chair across the room. “You really do like the jacket, huh?” 

  
Alec managed a hoarse chuckle, running his fingers over Magnus’ back. “ _ You _ , in the jacket.” When Magnus made a satisfied noise against him and cuddled in closer, he figured he’d said the right thing. 

  
“It’s my new favorite piece of clothing,” Magnus said, smirking as he shifted to look up at Alec. 

  
Alec groaned, his head falling back into the pillows. “I hate you.” 

  
Magnus grinned and shifted to rest his head on Alec’s heart, listening to the steady beat under his ear. “Love you too, Alexander.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here: 
> 
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
